Extinguished
by Lieutenant-Hawkaye
Summary: Roy Mustang is fighting Envy and Riza is watching the whole thing, she is so glad she followed him instead of following his orders...


The scene before me looks completely insane, and I will probably be sent to a mental institution after this if the whole dammed thing wasn't true, but everyone here knows it is.

The strange gathering of people in front of me consists of a 15 year old boy who has the height of a 12 year old with a chrome-steel alloy right arm and left leg, a 7 foot tall suit of armour, a well built darker skinned man with red eyes and a large pale scar stretching the height and length of his forehead and a black haired man producing flames from his fingers just by snapping them. Also there was a person on the receiving end of the Flame Alchemist's fire who is only a few inches smaller than him. His hair looks like a demented black palm tree and he also has some strange red tattoos on various parts of his body. Finally there is me, an average height, blonde woman with a gun.

The sound of Roy Mustang's thumb and first finger snapping continuously reverberates around the underground tunnel. The flames that spring from his spotless white ignition gloves send shadows dancing along the rough stone walls. The mixture of the sounds of snapping and the gracefully sprawling shadows could put you into a trance but the ruckus around would bring you straight back out again.

'Hawkeye, get away from here! Its not safe for you here!' I am stood behind Roy when I hear him shouting this, muffled by the cracking of the flames and curses that Envy is throwing his way.

'I can't do that Sir, I am staying right here!' Is the response I shout back hoping he hears me, and he does. Between the next few snaps of his fingers I hear the sigh.

'RIZA! I AM YOUR COLONEL, AND YOU WILL DO WHAT YOU ARE TOLD. GO AND HIDE, NOW.' This kind of shout is a very rare, and is a very effective one of his. He uses your first name to get your attention and shouts in a way that keeps that attention, just like a rabbit caught in headlights. I see his face in the brief moment he turns around, a mixture of anger from fighting the homunculus and from my flat out disobedience of his order, also his concern for my safety, he truly is a sweet man under that hard soldier exterior.

I nod, spin on my heel and run behind the corner we had emerged from only 5 minutes before. I realize a little too late that Roy probably didn't notice my nod, but he probably knows I'd run when he asks like that. I slouch on the floor and getting on my hands and knees I look round the wall to see the Elric brothers and the Ishvalan, Scar, standing well away from the fight as Roy had instructed them to in the same tone he told me. Between me and the others at the far end of the tunnel were the homunculus, Envy, and Colonel Roy Mustang fighting for their lives, flame against needle-like tentacles.

I turn back around to face the wall opposite the one I was originally slouching against and am leaning on again. I can't get the image of Roy easily dodging those deadly black sticks that could be the death of him, and him throwing endless flames to stop Envy, but he was too fast... I can hear the screams of the homunculus from when Roy hits him with his flames, I wince a little with each one.

I hear a bone shattering scream like none of the other ones, I can't tell who it was from, I just stay behind the safety of the corner, too scared to move. The next 10 seconds carrying a heavy silence, heavy like a corpse.

'Riza, Hawkeye! You can come out now.' I hear Roy's breathless voice shatter the overbearing silence. I jump onto my feet and bolt around the corner, I freeze.

My breathing stops as Roy shapeshifts into a small human-like creature with palmtree hair. Envy. I turn my head trying to look for him, my Colonel, where is he? I see him now, a tangled pile on the cold, stone floor and he is holding his hand just under his heart, where a bright crimson stain is quickly appearing.

'No...' I whisper, as I crumple onto the hard, unforgiving stone. Envy laughs in a laugh that can easily pass as a witch's cackle, if they existed. But that is his mistake, his last mistake. He takes his eyes of Roy and begins reveling in my despair. One minute the homunculus was laughing, the next he is on fire, slowly disintegrating and screaming as he goes. The body disintegrates completely and a green slug-like creature was left wiggling furiously on the floor. Edward runs forward and places a jar he was carrying over the thing, he also starts walking in Roy's direction. I beat him to it, I sprint over to where he is sat and kneel infront of him, Edward retreats back to Scar and Alphonse.

'You should've let me shoot him in the head a few times, Sir.' He laughs at this, I allow myself to give a small smile. I feel water running down my face, I'm crying, but I don't try to rub away the tears, my Colonel, Roy Mustang is dying.

'That wouldn't have made a difference, Hawkeye, we both know that.' I nod wanly, I know he's right, he is always right, except when he is having one of his 'moments'.

I gently try to take his hand away from the spreading crimson stain near his heart, but before I can, I feel a warm hand cup the right side of my face. I drag my eyes from where his hand lay over his heart, trying to stop the blood flow unsuccessfully, up to his face. I stare into his deep, dark eyes, tears streaming down my face now, I notice the creases of pain edging across his sharp features. To my own surprise, my eyes close and I fall forward and lean my head just below Roy's collarbones, I feel his racing heartbeat under my forehead.

I feel strong arms slip around my back and squeeze me gently, I nuzzle in closer to his chest and replace his hand over his heart with mine, within a few seconds my hand is soaked red. I take shuddering breaths to calm myself, I remember that Ed, Alphonse and Scar are only several feet away, but I don't really care, I'm with Roy and that's all that matters.

He releases my torso and I sit up a little, and gaze into his eyes, they were sparkling, I know he has been crying but not as much as I had. Roy placed his hand back onto the right-hand side of my face, I lean into it a little and smile. He smiles back, cups my chin properly, tilts his head to the right and leans forward.

I lean into him and our lips brush softly together. My free arm slips around his back and under his shirt, his skin a little sweaty yet warm and comforting. Our eyes close simultaneously and we are kissing. I love him. Him, my Colonel Roy Mustang. He pulls away, and I breathe in heavily, happily.

'I love you, Roy. Whatever happens.' As I whisper this to him I feel his weight fall back onto my arm and my eyes snap open.

'No... Not now... Please, no...' His eyes were already closed from the kiss, I lie him down gently onto the floor. Other than the blood stained shirt he looks like he is asleep, so innocent and vulnerable.

The others are still standing behind us, but I take no notice of them. I can't hold my own weight anymore and I lie down beside my one and only Roy Mustang. I cry, I'm exhausted so I fall asleep right there and then.

He's gone, and my heart went with him.


End file.
